Day Off
by rEdRoSeSiNaUgUsT
Summary: Sexy, adorable fluff between our favorite detective and hacker. After 'Live Free or Die Hard.'


John lazily ran a hand down the pale, soft skin of a lean back he knew so well. Matt had passed out on his chest a few minutes ago and he had yet to move him…maybe. The kid was dead weight on him, but even all his weight, Matt felt like a feather.

The detective sighed. He'd have to watch how the kid's been eating more. He didn't like he could easily feel the bones under the hacker's skin and Matt knew it too. Hoisting him up so his face rolled into his neck, John lowered the volume down on the football game and got comfortable.

It was still early, around nine, so the older man wasn't bone tired. The kid was still on the mend from his gunshot wound and it took a lot out of him when he was moving around the house. Of course, against John's direct orders, but the damn idiot was stubborn.

Glancing down he saw how relaxed Matt's face was. The detective was relieved when his nightmares were starting to go away. As much as he loved to hold the kid, the sleepless nights were taking a toll on him, considering he had to get up at six a.m. in the morning for work.

Thank God today was Saturday. That meant he had the day off tomorrow and John planned the spent the whole day doing nothing but relearning the sleeping body in his arms. He knew the kid would start to complain, but he would quickly shut him up by…force.

John listened to his boy's slow, steady breathing, his warm breath on his throat, relaxing the detective like no other. After fire wall, Matt had no place to go so John kept him. He was a ward of the state, no family, so he _really_ didn't know anyone in Jersey.

As a precaution, the FBI didn't want him to live in New York anymore, so the only viable option was that the kid come with him in his lonely, too quiet house. Of course the idiot protested, but John wouldn't have it.

It pissed the younger man off that he wouldn't let him help with the rent and such. He would have to deal. John wanted Matt to only focus on getting healthy again. The kid was also on house arrest for six months and couldn't be near any electronic device, especially a laptop, for three months.

Well, it's been two months already in the six-month confinement and surprisingly Matt's been a good houseguest. The first day was rough, but the kid stopped arguing with him when he would give him the look that had thugs pissing themselves and threatening to call the social worker.

Not that Matt wasn't grateful that John asked…well demanded the hacker to stay with him. He was just miffed about not going anywhere and not touching a computer for a while. The thing between them started at the hospital.

John was little freaked at noticing how cute the kid was…in a not fatherly way. It took days for him to say to himself he found the much younger man attractive…and that Matt was male, not female. But, he guessed it wasn't the outside his heart saw, but the inside.

Beneath the attitude that could rival his ex-wife's and the non-stop babbling and the awkwardness that was purely Matthew Farrell was a vulnerable, desperately lonely kid who wanted someone in his life that he could count on.

For some insane reason, the hacker returned his pervy attraction and…feelings…and one uncomfortable, hesitant clinking of teeth later in Matt's hospital room, John found himself comforting the kid who had so much hope and trust in his wide, brown eyes, it made the detective's stomach clench.

Of course his daughter sniffed out the change in him and the kid's…relationship seconds later and all but busted his eardrum with her excited squealing and nearly breaking a rib with her jostling bear hug. Before John could growl out something he would regret, he caught sight of brown eyes that were filled with shy happiness.

At that moment, John McClane would do everything and anything to keep that look in the kid's eyes. Didn't mean he wasn't an asshole or an "overbearing Neanderthal fucker" as Matt likes to say to him almost every day. John would just shrug; he didn't promise he would change the way he was.

The older man was extremely protective, almost possessive, when it came to those who were close to them, so Matt would have to suck it up. John knew the kid loved it when he manhandled him…in every possible way. The tell-tale flush that rose said it all.

John breathed in the kid's scent. He was weaning him off of those piss-tasting energy drinks, so Matt smelled better in general. But, the younger man's natural smell was addicting. Underneath the crap food they'd make and the candy was citrus and musk rolled together. The detective loved it and frequently told the owner of that smell to never wear cologne and always use his soap in the shower.

His free hand reached up and pulled back Matt's bangs that were in his closed eyes. The kid's hair was extremely thick and felt like chick down it was so soft; made for fingers to be in. Thankfully, the hacker liked fingers in his hair. If he didn't, he'd suck it up eventually.

John's other hand moved down to where his boy's dimples were in his lower back. The detective was beginning to enjoy nibbling into those indents until Matt would squirm and whimper. He circled them with a couple of fingers before his palm cupped the kid's amazing, rounded ass.

The older man wasn't really a butt kinda guy, but when he started how the younger man's jiggled every time he moved, he was converted within seconds and went harder than steel in three point one seconds.

John wanted to take off these sleeping pants, but the kid had his lanky limbs attached to him like an octopus. Instead his questing hand went underneath the pants and was pleasantly surprised Matt didn't have any underwear on. Cheeky kid.

Warm, pliant skin met his fingers and the detective began to massage those perfect globes, digging deep into the muscle, smirking when that made Matt subconsciously moan in his neck. So the kid still knew who was touching him even in deep sleep. That made his pride swell considerably.

Nibbling on the black-haired's earlobe, he rumbled, "_Matthew_…"

The kid just groaned and buried his face more in his neck. John chuckled at his response, but didn't let up until he saw unfocused, sleepy brown eyes open. They narrowed like an aggravated kitten's would and he mumbled something crude.

"Wake _up_, Matthew…" John continued, ignoring the kid's mumbles.

"Why?" he whined huskily, trying to latch onto the detective again, but he wouldn't let him.

The older man snorted at his boy's actions and pushed him off his chest completely. A noise of protest was heard when Matt flailed, trying to catch his balance. "Too early for bed, Matthew," he said as the kid glared at him.

"'S com'ble…" the brown-eyed mumbled, pouting.

John rolled his eyes even though Matt's lower lip jutted out like that was distracting. He felt a traitorous twitch in his pants. As he stood up and left the younger man in the living room, he said over his shoulder, "Too bad. Won't have you staying up all night like before and pissing me off."

He was heating up some leftover pizza he was sure Matt didn't slobber on when he felt a familiar, lean body come flush up against him. He felt a face nuzzle into the thick muscles of his back. Damn kid knew that made him melt faster than butter in a skillet.

"Why you gotta be an asshole all the time?" the kid asked, voice small.

The detective sighed, turning so he could look at the still pouting hacker who was way too cute for his own good. He immediately softened his eyes when he saw genuine hurt on the kid's face. John reached up and cupped Matt's face.

"Try not to be, baby, but the doctor said not to let you sleep so much on the medicine you're on," he explained softly.

He barely hid a grin when that deflated his boy like a hot air balloon in July. He knew he wasn't being fair, using the pet name that made Matt all pliant and gooey-eyed, but he couldn't help it. He saw the hurt vanish in those deep brown eyes.

"Yeah…" Matt agreed, eyes all wide and soft. Just the way John likes them.

The older man continued to caress the black-haired's soft cheek as Matt leaned into his touch, eyes now half-lidded. "Was that your hand perving on my ass earlier, old man?" the kid cheekily asked.

John raised an eyebrow as an arm wounded around a lean waist, pulling the hacker to his chest. "What if it was, kid? Whatcha gonna do about it?"

The detective hissed through his teeth when his boy started to slowly grind his pelvis against his, feeling the kid's awakening cock against the meat of his thigh. "Made me hot 'n bothered, _John_…" Matt all but purred in his chest, lithe fingers lightly caressing his pecs.

The green-eyed growled under his breath and pulled the kid's head back so he could lick the long, pale column of his neck. Satisfaction coursed through him when Matt throatily groaned, arching his back so prettily. "Gorgeous," he moaned out.

John's cock was now aching, weeping with pre-come, in the confinement of his jeans. Making up his mind that foreplay is overrated, he abruptly hefted his boy over his good shoulder and stalked upstairs, pizza long forgotten in the microwave.

He ignored Matt's surprised squeak at being manhandled so suddenly. He firmly slapped his delectable rear that was by his ear when he started to wiggle around. "Stop that shit _now_, Matthew," he demanded in _that_ tone, effectively making the kid freeze.

John slammed the door open of their bedroom and threw his disoriented boy in the middle of king-sized bed. Matt gave another squeak when the older man literally pounced on him after he impatiently stripped off his clothes. Green eyes glowing with desire stared him down.

"Think you can tease me like some little pansy-ass fucker," he bated, tearing off the hacker's cotton pants in one swipe. Brown eyes stared up at him, half in shy anticipation, half in lazy caution. That vulnerable look alone made John's balls curl up painfully.

"Think you can get away with that," he growled as he firmly pulled Matt's slender legs up and widened his knees until he could see the dark pink furl nestled between his cheeks. He nearly bended the kid in half so he could have a complete view of the small pucker.

Mercilessly digging in his thumb against the tight entrance again and again he snarled, "You will never get away with it, you little shithead!"

He heard how much his boy was sobbing and whimpering out his apologies, his cock a nice deep red color and so very hard against his flat belly. Deciding Matt has done enough groveling, John toned down his aggression and replaced his thumb with his pointer finger, lightly circling the slowly loosening pucker.

Staring straight into those wet, soft eyes, he rumbled, "So beautiful, baby. Want to be inside you so badly."  
"T-Take me then!" came the choked, desperate cry.

To make the black-haired more comfortable, John laid out Matt's limbs and helped him on his stomach. Raising that perfect, pale ass high in the air, the older man widened his boy's legs and leaned in to lick the soft-as-silk skin of his inner thighs.

He felt Matt shudder and tried not to move so much because John hates it when the younger man wiggles around like an anaconda. He put a reassuring hand on Matt's trembling flank as he licks up his thighs and into the crack of his ass.

"J-John…_please_…" Matt whimpered in the sheets, hands formed into white-knuckled fists.

"Please what, kid?" he demanded as he used both hands to pull back the brown-eyed's cheeks. He circled the slightly puffy rim with his tongue relentlessly until Matt was sobbing almost hysterically in frustration.

The older man was in a good mood today so he decided to take pity on his boy, who couldn't stop trembling and sobbing to make a complete sentence. He stopped his tongue torture and he heard Matt slowly calm down.

He leaned forward and rubbed his cheek against the younger man's back dimples. "Alright now?" he asked softly.

"S-Sorry, but…but I-I just c-can't take-" he tried to stutter out between heaving breaths.

John interrupted him with a wet kiss on his sweaty back. "Now you know I feel. You want my cock up your ass, baby?"

Matt moaned, long and needy, in answer. John muttered "Fuck," before he manhandled a boneless hacker on his side and raised a long, pale leg on his shoulder. With one hand, the green-eyed supported the kid's sweat-dampened head and the other tapped two fingers on that lush mouth.

John was pleased that the smaller didn't put up a fight. The lips opened slowly and the detective gently slid in. "Slick 'em up, Matthew. Too lazy to hunt for lube."

The older man nearly groaned aloud when that soft tongue rolled around his appendages. John was surprised to find out early on that Matt had a very soft mouth. It was made for sucking his dick and nipples and fingers and getting bruised and puffy when kissed.

Brown eyes dark with desire stared at him, half-lidded, as the hacker's saliva dripped down his chin as he diligently made his fingers as dripping as possible. When John deemed them good enough, he slowly extracted them.

Not wasting any time, the detective swiftly inserted them into the hot, velvet-soft channel. He waited to move until Matt stopped convulsing around his fingers and started to breathe again. Slowly, he pulled back out and in.

His free hand cupping his boy's head moved down to make sure Matt was kept widely open. As the kid kept making those whimpering noises that went straight to his painfully hard cock, John started opening him up faster.

When he was getting no resistance, he pulled his fingers out, Matt protesting with a whine. "Hush now, baby. You ready?"

The black-haired nodded enthusiastically and wiggled his rear attractively in his face. John grinned at the kid's energy and aligned his aching cock to the loosened entrance. In one push, he was balls deep.

Both men groaned and shuddered at the feeling of one being stretched to complete fullness and other being in such tightness and heat. "G-God, John!" he heard Matt gasp, throwing back his head.

John eyed the bared, pale throat and leaned in to suck and nip at it as he waited for Matt to get comfortable with a dick up his ass…if that was possible. That last thing the detective wanted to do was to find tears when they were done.

He only moved when Matt started to impatiently push back against him. Setting a brutal, fast pace, John fucked the lithe hacker like a freight train on full speed. He got more encouraged at his boy's little gasps and moans.

"You like that, baby? You like it when I fuck you hard?" he huffed between thrusts in his ear. He stared at Matt's gasping, open mouth and dove in. He completely dominated Matt's addicting mouth, tongue nearly down the brown-eyed's throat.

He pulled back slightly so the younger man could breath. He gentled his attack so Matt could respond more properly. John nipped and licked the insides of the hacker's mouth and lips, coating them with his spit.

They breathed in each other's air as John started to feel the familiar tugging in his lower extremities. He leaned away to see Matt and liked what he saw. Face flushed with exertion, eyes clenched in pleasure, mouth bruised and puffy.

"Almost there?" he groaned out, resting his head on Matt's heaving chest.

"Y-Yeah…" he whimpered.

Abruptly, John pulled out and before the black-haired could make a sound, he rolled Matt on his hands and knees and pushed back in. The new position made him go deeper. When the hacker made a choked off gurgle, he knew he found his prostate.

He changed his angle so he pushed against the bundle of nerves hard. The older man was thrusting so hard into the brown-eyed that the whole bed was banging against the wall, but the two could barely hear it, they were so desperate for release.

John rested his hands on Matt's dimpled lower back and with three more powerful thrusts, he had his boy coming hard on the sheets with a husky cry. With his ass clenching around him, the green-eyed followed seconds after.

The two collapsed; John draped heavily across Matt's lean body. When he felt himself softening, he slowly pulled out, back the both of them moan in objection. Almost immediately, he saw his own seed trickle out of the slightly gaping entrance.

"Did you good this time, Matthew," the older man said, the caveman side of him coming out full force.

He heard the hacker give a half-hearted snort as he shifted, but hissed when he did. John willed himself to get off of him and roll to the side. He pulled Matt into himself and his boy curled into a ball…or tried to considering how tender his ass was.

"'M tired…" the black-haired mumbled in his sweaty chest.

John was nuzzling the drying black hair as he murmured, "Go to sleep, then, kid."

"'M sore…"

"I'll help you with that when we wake up."

"'Kay. Love you, John," Matt whispered so softly that the detective had to strain to hear it. When he caught it, the older man's heart warmed.

"Love you too, baby. Go to sleep."

He was relieved when he did nod off, cuddling into him like a baby kitten. But, John wasn't complaining, he thought it was cute as fuck, as he followed Matt into unconsciousness.


End file.
